Recuerdos
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Como decidir que era peor… sufrir en silencio viéndolo con su amiga o arrebatarle la alegría buscando el amor… La amistad o el amor No se le había ocurrido resolverlo de otra manera… Por amor había renunciado a él y a la amistad de ella


RECUERDOS

Por: Marin Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, este es una historia para la comunidad de retos a la carta

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Luna/Harry/Ginny

Un capitulo acorde al tiempo y aun reto

¿Por qué todo se debía regir por la época del año?

Que si flores si es primavera, hojas en otoño, nieve en diciembre, brujas en octubre, y ahí estaba de nuevo, corazones en febrero o mejor conocido… como el mes del amor y la amistad.

Esos temas siempre le hacían recordar cosas que ella apartaba de su mente con el trabajo. Entre entrevistas, reseñas y escritos apartaba de su cabeza aquellos recuerdos de escuela, pero esta vez su mismo trabajo le hacia recordar aquellas emociones… amor y amistad.

Como toda mercadotecnia forzosamente tenia que escribir sobre de ello. Tuvo que esmerarse y escribir cursilerías y reflexiones sobre el amor…

"Los Aurores que aun ven amor en el mundo"

"La magia de la amistad"

"99 formas de celebrar San Valentín"

Articulo tras artículo que tenia que editar, leerse y leerse las formas de profesarse el amor…

No estaba en contra de ello, desde su infancia supo aceptar como la gente cree en cosas diferentes a las que ella cree, pero ese rubro era algo que si tocaba brutalmente las fibras de su ser.

Ella había creído en el amor y la amistad y había tenido que abandonarlas precisamente para el beneficio de ellos.

No había mas, esos sentimentalismos la lastimaban tanto como cuando tuvo que renunciar primeramente a la amistad, pues más que beneficiarle le dolía.

Después tuvo que renunciar al amor al darse cuenta de que por proteger su amistad había renunciado al amor.

Todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos se siguieron revolviendo en su cabeza hasta llegar a su casa.

Masoquismo puro la llevo a revolotear entre sus cosas y encontrar aquellas fotos, fotos que buscaba solo para hacerse sufrir.

Fotos de la boda de su mejor amiga con aquel que parecía seria su único amor.

Su departamento se sintió más oscuro, y más frió. Por su estilo de vida tan apurado no le dejaba estar mucho tiempo ahí, precisamente por eso, porque cuando estaba ahí recordaba que estaba sola, solo con ella misma recordando si valía la pena la decisión que había tomado.

Luna había decidido por el bien de sus amigos apartarse de su vida, decisión que tomo el día que se entero de aquella boda.

"La boda del siglo" se había titulado

Porque el desposo de ellos significaba esperanza, dicha… una nueva "era" después de la desgracia. Después de todo, quien mas en esos tiempo era mas famoso que Harry Potter.

Con agilidad se había zafado de aquel compromiso, ir a esa boda habría sido la cúspide de su confusión. Si Ginny no le hubiera creído en su excusa habría sido capaz de romperse una pierna ella misma con tal de no sufrir el vivir esa boda.

Varias horas ya había sufrido solo con ver aquellas imágenes móviles con caras sonrientes, la primera vez no había podido pasar ni de la primera la cual era Ginny y Harry caminando por el pasillo nupcial como marido y mujer. El dolor se había instalado en su pecho desde que recibió el paquete, aumentándose mientras leía las felices palabras de la pelirroja relatando el maravilloso evento.

¿Por qué se torturaba de aquella manera?

Sufriendo una y otra vez evocando lo que debía ser un recuerdo maravilloso. Pero no lo era, estaba feliz por su amiga, había encontrado la pareja de sus sueños, pero era la misma que ella quería.

Experimento una oleada de emociones desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, frustración, envidia, ira, culpa, incluso lujuria… pero todo la llevaba a llorar.

Ya había derramado muchas lágrimas, porque no podía decidir que era peor… sufrir en silencio viéndolo a su amiga, arrebatarle la alegría buscando el amor… y termino por decidir…

La amistad o el amor

No se le había ocurrido resolverlo de otra manera…

Por amor había renunciado a él y a la amistad de ella.

Pero aun así no dejaba de sufrir.

¿No había solución para que todos quedaran felices?

Se había pasado el día entero redactando y editando historias de amor, donde siempre el amor triunfa, donde la única esperanza era el amor, donde todo vale la pena por este… entonces ¿Por qué ella no era feliz? ¿Por qué si otros tenían su final feliz ella no lo vería nunca?

Siempre sucedía lo mismo… Algo le recordaba su pasado, se sentaba ahí en el suelo a revolotear fotos donde todo el mundo era feliz menos ella, y nada mas cambiaba…

Hasta ese momento…

Quizás era la época…

Quizás era por tanto que había leído de amor

O quizás era la noticia del hijo de aquellos a quien más quería que la había hecho pensar…

El punto era que sabia que ya no podía seguir así, aferrándose a un pasado que no fue ni será.

¿Por qué debía sufrir solo para hacer felices a los otros?

El hecho de hacerlos felices no debía resultar en su infelicidad.

Si quería su final feliz, ella misma lo buscaría, había olvidado que no necesitaba que las cosas le llegaran… ella siempre las había buscado.

Sonrió ampliamente para si, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sin más ceremonia se levanto, tomo las fotos y en vez de meterlas en una caja y arrumbarlas nuevamente, las tomo y las puso sobre la mesita de la entrada.

Camino dejando atrás todos sus demonios y miedos, tomo su varita y su capa de viaje y sonrió nuevamente… minutos atrás la idea la hubiera horrorizado, pero ahora se sentía emocionada de lo que iba a hacer.

En su mente visualizo claramente su destino, casi podía ver la cabellera pelirroja andando en la cocina y quizá un niño jugando con su padre en la sala.

No había mas, en un instante había recuperado algo que ni siquiera sabia que había perdido… el amor propio.

Segada por preservar y proteger a sus más grandes amores había olvidado el suyo.

El polvo que quedo tras de su desaparición era el símbolo perfecto para enmarcar lo que había dejado atrás, mientras que la emoción y abrazos que la recibieron era lo que encuadraba a su nuevo futuro.

Nunca se había imaginado que en un instante había soltado recuerdos para dedicarse a hacer nuevos, y mucho menos, con un corazón lleno de amor.


End file.
